


Today my forest is dark, The trees are sad and all the butterflies have broken wings

by NeedlesslyEnding



Series: Wind me up, Turn the gears [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can archangels even need Jesus in their life?, Hes a priest, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, there is my own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedlesslyEnding/pseuds/NeedlesslyEnding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then I think<br/>that maybe<br/>I was designed<br/>to be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today my forest is dark, The trees are sad and all the butterflies have broken wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrobees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobees/gifts).



> Good. You're reading this.
> 
> (Two for one)

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned." A blond was making a confession.

 

"How have you sinned?" The priest asked from the other side of the wall.

 

"I have abandoned my family do in what I thought to be best. Doing what I believed in." The blond twisted the words.

 

"Why?" The lie wasn't seen. 

 

"I felt as if my father had been wrong. That even if he said I should do a thing, I couldn't. It went against eveuthinf I believed in." He would sound made without the think layer of sugar.

 

"What went against your beliefs? What did he ask of you?" The priest was clueless.

 

"He asked me to submit to the weaker. To take care of something that meant nothing to me. He asked me to turn my love to someone else." Lucifer was stretching it like taffy.

 

"Like lucifer when he was asked to bow before humans?" That made him chuckle.

 

"More than you know father." The second eldest of the archangels smiled even though me had called this maggot father.

 

"Did you learn for Lucifers mistake? Did his defiance help you to see that sin was bad?" The blond gripped the seat so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

 

"No father. I didn't for I was first to commit that sin." He decided he was going to tell the poor man. Maybe Michael would finally pay attention. 

 

"How? Lucifer did it far before America was made." The priest didn't understand.

"Tell me. If you preach to my father, worship a book about him, save others in his name, how come you cannot tell that you are in one of his childrens vicinity." Lucifer asked.

 

"We are all his children." Was the priests struggled reply. 

 

"I am the morning star. I am lucifer. So tell me father, if you believe in him....do you believe in me?" A grin that put the Cheshire Cat to shame spread across Lucifer's face.

 

"Is this a joke?" The priest was mad. "You take our fathers name in vain?" 

 

"My fathers name. Not yours. You are just the silly pet fish." Lucifer hissed.

 

"Get out! You have no right to be here if you wish to make a foul of God!" The priest was pissed. 

 

"Take my warning and have your followers pray to Michael. Tell him I wish to see him once more. We have unfinished business." Lucifer left.

 

~~

 

"You called?" The dark haired man appeared out of nowhere. 

 

"I did. How was the invitation?" Lucifer turned to Michael. 

 

"Lazy. One church? Really? Wanna know what they said? They called you an 'unfaithful, foul who disrespected our father'." Michael quoted.

 

"The priest hates me." Lucifer shrugged. 

 

"It would seem so." Michael nodded. 

 

"Michael?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Goodbye."

 

"So soon?"

 

"No. I simply called you hear to wish you goodbye and to tell you, I love you Michael. I love you as much as my blackened wings can spread." Lucifer gave a small smile before taking hold of a human gun but, not yet revealing it.

 

"You make it sound as if you were going to die." Michaels tone never wavered. 

 

"Grace is pitiful when you can't even tell if one has it or not." Was the remark.

 

"You-don't have your grace..." Give it a second. "No. Lucifer, no." Michael shook his head. "You cannot die today." 

 

"I love you so much. I hope you know. I'm sorry our life was poor but I'm done now. I don't want to play anymore." Lucifer pulled the pistol out of his pants. 

 

"Lucifer. This is insane." Michael reached for the weapon. 

 

"I love you, Michael."

 

_BANG!_

 


End file.
